Another Prime Night (current title)
by TF fanfictioner
Summary: Optimus Prime is disappointed about last mission and pretends going through few reports and data, Alicia acompanies the mech who tells her he's busy, Alicia doesn't fall for that and starts dragging him. Optimus realizes what question he's just answered and is dragged to her room and lulled to recharge, Though at first he refused to lay down.(She just massaged him to relax so chill


"Ooptimuus..." Soft voice warmly called approaching from behind.

"Not now, i'm working." Prime responded going through few reports and database, the femme that adressed him walked upto him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder from behind, she let out sigh then sopke.

"You're disappointed, aren't you.." She smiled.

"No, why."

"The mission was too easy, i know you prefer straight game." he put his left hand on her hands while still going through files with other.

"No it went great, gives me chance to find an activity in my free time and go through few reports and data."

She lightly giggled "Just don't overdo yourself."

It was silent as wolf femme closed her eyes waiting few minutes not knowing how long mech'd be there. Alicia sighed big but then moments later Optimus spoke to her "Shouldn't you be resting."

"Shouldn't you?"

"You should go recharge, i don't know when i'll be finished with these files."

She quietly said in his audioprossesors "Have i told you how much i can't tolerate you..."

"I know you love me, you know that too." Optimus earned himself a chuckle from the femme. "Try getting some rest."

"Ok, but don't stay up late." She left kiss on his cheek and headed for the hallway.

"I'll stay as long i want Woman."

Alicia almost blushed "I knew your going to say that." and walked down the cooridoor to her room.

Optimus regretted nothing at that point. But he knew Alicia was right mission **Was** too easy for him and he was disappointed, and he barely couldn't believe he 'woman'ed her but pretty much could believe 'cuz he said it. It was nice to have her company for moment, but turned out she soon returned with Energon.

"If your planning on _'Working'_ late, then i brought some Energon just in case." She set it on the table and once again wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your planning on waiting here 'til i'm done, aren't you."

"Optimus, you know it's very unsettling for me if you try or actually push yourself to the limits, especially if in this case, you can't sleep." She sighed smiling no matter what he said. "You need to recharge."

"Don't tell me what to do woman." Femme warmly smiled when the mech dared to woman her twice. She was about to blush, literally.

"You know your getting nowhere with this. Are you too tight again?.."

"Maybe."

"Good." She put the Energon glass in his hand before he could even take moment to glace so he could pick it up. Mech drank the glass half. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do."

"What, no, no, i'm working. Alicia!" The femme started dragging him away and he was still holding onto his datapad. No matter how he tried she just kept dragging him to her room.

"Woman, let go!"

Alicia dragged him in and sat him down on her berth and she was sitting behind him. Wolf femme put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage as she once did before. Prime sighed and closed the files and shut off the datapad setting it on a shelf or something, now there's no way out he began to relax and deep breaths.

Mech noticed how the femme was abuot reach for his front windows "A-a-a." She looked at him like what's the matter "Woman, don't you dare." he held her hands.

Alicia put gentle press on his back, which caused him to go weak and exhausted from relaxment, as he took deep breaths Optimus let out yawn. Femme slowly massaged while carefully laying him against her untill moment he just passes out into recharge. Red and blue mech sighs as he's relaxed and comfortable.

"One day i'll get you back..." Mech said through bare consciouseness

"I know.." Blue wolf femme kissed his helm and adjusted him to the point where he could be comfortable still having his head rest on her lap but slightly against her. Knowing he's still some what awake she yawned and laid down resting his head on her chest as her sparkbeat got him to fully be out, she let out sigh and reacharged herself.


End file.
